Destino NAL
by Nekomata Uchiha
Summary: Drabble Saga x Mu las musas estuvieron a full ...Una dolorosa separacion marcada por un destino imposible de evitar.


Aquí esta el segundo drabble, debor aprovechar .

"**Destino"**

**By Umi.Schwarzung.Aquarius**

_**S&M**_

Le gustaba observarle, digamos que era su actividad favorita, para el, Saga era un ser excepcional, el perfecto hombre, el perfecto caballero, el mas hermoso de todos, sabia que el, era solo un niño pero eso quitaba que su pequeño corazon ya comenzara a latir de manera muy especial cada vez que lo tenia cerca.

Era muy gentil con el, bueno en realidad lo era con todos y verlos asi pensativo, observando todo y a la vez nada, era lo que mas le gustaba y ahí escondido en aquel arbusto que era su escondite, el geminiano jamas se enteraria de que le observaba.

Pero habia algo inusual aquella vez no sabia a ciencia cierta que, pero habia algo que no le gustaba es que somo si tuviera un presentimento era como si, como si no le volviera a ver y eso en definitiva no le gustaba.

Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percato que el objeto de su admiración se habia levantado del lugar donde se encontraba sentado, tampo le dio tiempo de alejarse, y es que la sorpresa por verse descubierto fue mucha.

-¿sucede algo malo Mu?-…pregunto el mayor

-eh..no nada ¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-por que estas aquí, supuse que habias venido a buscarme para decirme algo-…mintio el sabia que el pequeño lo observaba, era conciente que ese lugar ya no era solo de el, si no de ese pequeño que despertaba un sentimiento que no podia definir bien aun , pero le agradaba, Le gustaba por que era lo unico bueno que tenia en esos momentos, en que la cosas comenzaban a salirsele de control; mas mintio para no asustar al pequeño.

Primero El patriarca que habia elegido a Aioros como su sucesor siendo que el era el mejor candidato, el mas fiel, y lo peor es que después de eso ya no ha tenido tranquilidad, encima de todo estaba el dolor de haber tenido que encerra a Kanon, su gemelo, su sangre por ser un maldito conspirador que pretendia levantarse contra su diosa.

Y ahora esa molesta vocecita que, desde que viera a su gemelo por ultima vez no dejaba de atormentarle dia y noche, proponiendole hacer cosas terribles, que el no pensaba hacer o al menos trataria, ya que la resistencia contra esa voz era cada vez menos.

Por eso amaba esos momentos de paz, esos momentos en que se abandonaba de todo tan solo ponia su mente en blanco, embarcandose en un viaje que, le traia la tan anhelada y necesitada calma.

Y sabia o pensaba que de algun modo ese pequeño de cabellos lilas le ayudaba, le gustaba su dulce y tierna sonrisa, le gustaba la paz que lo embargaba cada vez que le tenia cerca, le gustaba su esencia y…no, el no deberia de estar pensando eso, era solo un niño, uno muy bellos pero al fin niño.

-Saga-…la apenas audible voz del carnerito lo saco de su pensamientos.

-Dime-

-Tu…¿Tu te iras?-…esta pregunta no se la esperaba el mayor.

-Claro que no, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Por nada es solo que tengo un mal presentimiento, algo me lastima aquí-…dijo señalando su pecho, donde se encontraba su corazon...- y no me gusta sentir eso, no me gusta la idea de no verte de nuevo-

-no te preocupes, por que eso no sucedera no me ire-…le dijo regalandole una hermosa sonrisa, para tranquilizarlo que al parecer funciono, pues el pequeño parecio calmarse.

-¿lo prometes?-

-lo prometo-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Todo sucedió muy rapido, no pudo mas y su lado malvado salio después de todo Kanon tenia razon y el era la encarnación del mal, pero en realidad no lo habia hecho todo por maldad el deseaba gobernar al mundo para protegerlo de los dioses, que solian ser crueles, ¿acaso eso era malo?.

Se habia visto en la necesidad de asesinar al Patriarca, y eso le provocaba terribles cargos de conciencia, ahora no tenia opcion tenia que tomar el lugar del Patriarca y desaparecer como caballero por un tiempo, eso le dolia por que significaba no volver a verle, pero de algun modo era lo mejor sabia que el niño sabria lo sucedido tarde o temprano y no soportaria ver en aquellos hermosos ojos una mirada de odio, no lo soportaria.

-¿Te iras-…la voz de la persona que en estos momento menos deseaba ver golpeo sus oidos.

-si, debo hacerlo el Patriarca me ha encomendado una mision-

-pero tu lo prometiste-…dijo el pequeño empezando a llorar.

-lo siento en verdad, lo siento-..dijo el mayor acercandose al menor, para después rozar su mejilla delicadamente.

-por que no hablamos con mi maestro, estoy seguro que…-

-No, Mu no puedo debo irme-

-pero no quiero, no quiero que te vallas-

-perdoname pero es lo mejor-…se levanto dispuesto a irse pues entia que si permanecia mas tiempo cerca del pequeño no resistiria y terminaria quedanse.

-al menos me prometes que, no me olvidaras-

Saga se detuvo en seco, sintio a su corazon estrujarse pero debia ser fuerte, ¿Olvidarlo? Jamas como podria, como…-te lo prometo, por que te llevo aquí-…dijo señalando su corazon.

El pequeño aun con lagrimas en los ojos sonrio, -yo tampoco te olvidare, siempre te llevare conmigo-

Saga se permitio verlo por ultima vez, y es que sabia pasaria mucho tiempo para que lo volviese a ver, y mucho mas para que el carnero le perdonara lo que habia hecho, todo por cumplir su Destino.

_**FIN**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Termine son exactamente 900 palabras pero no me da para mas ni modo me quedare con las ganas de la condecoración de los 1000 :p, nos vemos.

**Umi**


End file.
